Ornamental decorations are desirable, especially around the holiday season. Such decorations are intended to lighten up the mood and create a holiday spirit. While many families assemble a full size Christmas tree, smaller tabletop Christmas trees are often desirable, particularly in a limited space environment. One conventional approach for implementing such a tabletop Christmas tree is to use old coat hangers. The coat hangers are bent into a frame that is used to support decorative material. However, such conventional coat hanger frames are often frustrating to assemble, provide inconsistent results, and/or are otherwise time consuming to assemble.
It would be desirable to implement a frame for an ornamental decoration.